stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Beer hand
250 px|right|thumb|Bij is dit de zogenaamde Beer hand, zeer slechte kaarten Welkom in café Beer hand! In dit café is het zeer gezellig vertoeven, hier is het altijd gezellig en wordt er volop gekletst over sport. Het kan gaan over voetbal, wielrennen, schaatsen etc. Verder zal het ook gaan over poker, zoals de naam van het café al aangeeft. De Beer hand (72o) is de slechts mogelijke beginhand in poker (en) Hand bijnamen op texasholdem-poker.com. Verder kun je er ook een biertje bij drinken en dan zijn we terug bij het beginsel van een café. */Archief Sponsoring Om meer klanten naar het café te lokken en misschien meer inwoners in de Sportwijk te krijgen, is het café subsponsor van voetbalclub FC Libertaneza. Ook is het café hoofdsponsor van wielerclub Amore e Vita. Het is ook sponsor van het LOIS en het sponsort ook de Wielrenbond door de Beer hand Tour. Discussies Wielerorganisatoren Zijn er vrijwilligers om te helpen met het organiseren van de Ronde van Libertas? :) Greenday2 5 jul 2008 11:00 (UTC) : Niet echt, maar ik wil wel een aparte wielerwedstrijd organiseren. Le Tour de Muntegu ofzo -- 5 jul 2008 11:25 (UTC) ::Ik wil zeker helpen, als die meedoet aan de Alpha Cycling Tour Greenday2 5 jul 2008 18:01 (UTC) :::Of een Le Tour de Libertee, Le Tour de Liberte, Le Tour de Libertas of hoe je het ook wilt noemen, maar dan als apart toernooi (niet inbegrepen bij de Alpha Cycling Tour). 213.10.27.88 9 jul 2008 18:26 (UTC) ::::Jawel, want anders gaan er niet genoeg ritten zijn. Maar Timo, natuurlijk zal hij meedoen... :::::In die Tour de Libertas Tour kan je dan toch ook verschillende routes maken? 213.10.27.88 9 jul 2008 18:41 (UTC) ::::::Ben je aan het discussiëren met jezelf? :P Greenday2 9 jul 2008 19:32 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb het tegen MenM, dat kan je ook wel duidelijk zien. 213.10.27.88 10 jul 2008 12:18 (UTC) Mededeling *Skeenth moet nog 2 wedstrijden spelen om mee te kunnen doen aan de Wli! League. *Muntegu nog 1 wedstrijd. Mijn voorstel: *Muntegu en Skeenth tegen elkaar *Skeenth tegen Civitesse/Olympia Wat denken jullie ervan? Btw wil Tsjoby sponsor worden van de Wli! League ;) 6 jul 2008 17:28 (UTC) :Skeeth speelt tegen FC Olympia, tenzij ze natuurlijk niet durven :P Greenday2 6 jul 2008 17:29 (UTC) ::Mss een bericht laten op Marks op (Overleg gebruiker:Markvondeegel) 6 jul 2008 17:31 (UTC) :::Durft Skeenth dan ook tegen Civitesse? Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 12:44 (UTC) FC Olympia vs. FC Skeenth Voorbeschouwing Welkom bij Primu voor de oefenwedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Skeenth, gespeeld in het Olympia-stadion van Maple Hills, waar het al urenlang regent. Het belooft een leuke wedstrijd te worden. Skeenth gebruikt dezelfde opstelling als waarmee ze gisteren Muntegu hadden verslagen met 3-1. Olympia gebruikt precies dezelfde spelwijze met dezelfde tactieken en dezelfde spelers zoals altijd. Mogelijk geen goed idee tegen het aanvallende Skeenth, maar we zullen het zien vanavond. De ogen zijn vooral gericht op Enterberje, de man of the match van gisteren. Mogelijk wordt hij de uitblinker van vanavond. Opstellingen De opstelling van FC Skeenth. Uûtlieg by desem apstiellinge: Mit dem altem wertreewdem Rugge in dem doêl, ist d'r jüt toêlth. 't Drieluûk Sølkens - Hjørservelt - Enterberje. Weil Huusbruuk jeblesseert ist mût Oudberghen him werfange. J. Konge vor dem safety. Emden as apstieper. Tummers mût Hop Wildeke werfange nah se wertriek. Van Beilkrenge bies Staenevelt kæn goôd mit Hjørservelt co-orporiere. L. Konge as introducent en Enescu as gülther. Die van Olympia is onlangs ook bekendgemaakt: *Vespeos (keeper) *v. Wielo (verdediger) *el Bruna (verdediger) *Maple (verdediger) * Talent (verdediger) * Merkc (middenvelder) * Ramgad (middenvelder) * el Poppo (middenvelder) * Ostrumpki (middenvelder) * Superbus (aanvaller) * Capèr (aanvaller) Gegevens Verslag Eerste helft En Skeenth trapt af. Het belooft een mooie wedstrijd te worden met een open spel, want beide teams zijn zeer aanvallend ingesteld. Het is de 12e minuut, Enescu geeft voor op Enterberje - de sterspeler - die hem op de 16-meter-lijn aanneemt met zijn borst en de bal uitstekend in de korte hoek volleerd. Vespeos kan de bal lichtjes aantikken maar het is niet genoeg: 0-1. Ondertussen blijft het regenen, waar de Vreêlanders zo te zien heel erg aan gewend zijn. Ze blijven druk zetten alsof er geen lastige weersomstandigheden zijn en creëren kansen. Men is al een half uur aan het spelen en wéér volgt er een aanval van Skeenth. Enescu speelt de bal op Konge die hem prachtig terugkaatst op Tummers die een aanloop neemt en de bal snoeihard in het doel schiet, van 20 meter afstand van het doel af: Vespeos kansloos en het staat alweer 0-2. Skeenth staat lekker te spelen, maar begint nu al lichtjes vermoeid te raken. Ook volgen er een paar uitglijers vanwege de slechte staat van het grasmat. Zo ook nu. De oude rot Sölkens glijt weg en valt als een klein kind op de grond waardoor Capèr door kan lopen, de bal terug kan leggen op Superbus die - zoals zijn naam al zegt - de bal op een superbe manier in het doel schiet. 1-2. Olympia begint weer lucht te krijgen maar Skeenth blijft nuchter spelen. In de blessuretijd van de eerste helft wordt Enterberje neergehaald, net buiten het strafschopgebied. Enescu legt aan en schiet de bal ervaren in de korte hoek, over het muurtje. 1-3. Momenteel is het rust. Zal Olympia terugkomen? Of zal Skeenth het weer flikken? Blijf kijken. Tweede helft Discussies Go Skeenth Go! :P Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 15:27 (UTC) :Haha :-) -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 15:27 (UTC) ::Wil Timo best steunen, maar ben toch voor een schone-lei-ploeg... of hoe je dat ook noemt :P Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 15:29 (UTC) :::Haha. Schone-lei-ploeg :-) -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 15:33 (UTC) ::::Ben ook voor Skeenth, puur omdat ik die namen van Olympia (die Timo niet bedacht heeft) echt lelijk vind ;) 10 jul 2008 15:34 (UTC) ::::: xD k gun het beide wel, maar toch Skeenth iets meer. Wel jammer voor Muntegu é, maar iig 1 doelpunt. Bucurestean, doe jij dus het doelpuntensysteem??? Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 15:36 (UTC) ::::::Jep, dat doe ik met mijn rekenmachine :D 10 jul 2008 15:40 (UTC) :::::::Zal ik gaan beginnen? 10 jul 2008 15:44 (UTC) Je maakt het wel spannend :-) -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 16:07 (UTC) Referenties